The construction and operation of a plant for treating and liquefying a hydrocarbon gas, such as natural gas or coal seam gas, and produce liquefied methane or LNG involves vast capital and operational expenditure. In particular, with increased sensitivity to environmental issues and regulations pertaining to green house gas emissions, the design of such a plant must seek to incorporate features which increase fuel efficiency and reduce emissions where possible.